


Naranja

by libertaflames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertaflames/pseuds/libertaflames
Summary: Drabble (kinda)Kageyama escuchó sobre una cosa que nada tiene que ver con volleyball, pero mucho tiene que ver con Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17





	Naranja

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca nadie lee estos fics que de vez en cuando se me dan por escribir y menos aún leen la nota. Aún así, me disculpo por no aparecer nunca.  
> Siempre que recibo un email diciendo que alguna de estas cosas que escribo recibió kudos se me agranda el corazón.
> 
> Disfruten de Kageyama divagando un poco.

_“Los uniformes tienen unos colores que me encantan. En combinación, digo. Negro y naranja son colores fascinantes que, contrario a lo que muchos puedan creer, trabajan muy bien juntos. El poder de la juventud, la magia de la vivacidad. Bueno, eso según la teoría psicológica del color… Oh disculpen, me entretuve hablando de cosas que no importan. En fin…”_

Recordé las palabras de Yachi mientras lo escuchaba hablar de las zapatillas que le regalaron.

“Ahora podré saltar más alto, son mil veces más cómodas”

Escucharlo hablar me parecía muy calmante. Seguro se debiera al hecho de que todo de él me encantaba.

Los ojos grandes y brillosos, ese pelo enmarañado que hacía parecer que se levantó de la siesta hace 5 minutos. Los gestos exagerados, las sonrisas de oreja a oreja, la emoción con la que hablaba sobre lo que ama.   
Si mi atención no había fallado (lo cual, sinceramente, sería más que probable. No me gusta admitir que, en efecto, el cableado de mi cerebro es bastante simple) de acuerdo a la teoría del color, hay una cantidad de “colores psicológicos” que los seres humanos percibimos y a los cuales, en arte, se les asigna una cualidad. Así mismo, podríamos decir, que la cualidad tiene un color que va de la mano.   
Muchas veces hay colores que nos atraen y colores con los que nos sentimos identificados (y por eso nos gustan).   
También hay colores que nos complementan.   
Así que, si tuviera que pensar en él, los adjetivos que veo delante de mis ojos, danzando sobre su cabeza, son: divertido, extrovertido, feliz, joven, energético. Y por lo tanto su paleta de color sería naranja. Naranja como las llamas. Luminoso como una hoguera en una noche de otoño.

La teoría del color era algo que me gustaba mucho, llegados a esta instancia. Porque según la misma, los colores tienen sus complementarios.   
Él me complementa.   
Mi azul, mi deportividad, independencia. Mi frialdad.

Mi hielo se derrite ante la presencia del calor de la hoguera.

-¿Qué color te gusta, Kageyama? Siempre fueron rojas mis zapatillas- dijo pensativo.

-Naranja

Él se rió, y acotó que no le parecía que el naranja fuera mi color.

No lo negué, pero tampoco dije nada más. Creo que esa charla es para otro momento. Un momento que aún no ha llegado.


End file.
